


The Tyrants Pets

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Cocks, Underfell Asgore, Underfell Grillby, Undertale grillby, heat - Freeform, this is some real kinky shit im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: They have done this countless times when the king was in heat and truth be told the tyrant was in heat.





	The Tyrants Pets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything and please no hate cause come on dont be childish  
> If you didn't already read the tags and dont like this kind of thing please do not read on further then this note.
> 
> UF Grillby is called Fellby cause in my opinion I think that suits him more then Chillby

The King had two elementals on their knees as he sits on his throne their hands cuffed behind their backs as well as collars to stop them from burning him and to show who they belong to his bulges in clear view of the two fire elementals….his pets.

They have done this countless times when the king was in heat and truth be told the tyrant was in heat even now hence why his pets had been called away from their humble bar in snowdin like the good sluts they were.

Pulling down his trousers causing his two cocks to spring free earning hungry gazes from his pets. “You know what to do sluts” he growls out as soon as he did both elementals moved closer taking his cocks into their warm mouth. “Nnn good whores sucking your kings cocks like you were made for” he sneers out glancing down at them, the purple elemental called Fellby groans around one of his cocks while the orange flamed elemental called Grillby wasn’t from this timeline and Fellby’s counterpart but that didn’t matter anymore the orange flamed elemental belonged to him now lets out a low growl around the other cock.

Asgore roughly pulled the elementals mouths off his cocks earning whines of lust from both of them. “Patience my whores” he sneers lowly grabbing both of them by their cuffed hands and forcing them to take his cocks into their asses and thrusting deep as well as mercilessly into them earning shamefully loud moans from Fellby and Grillby.

The sounds of the elementals and the tyrants shameless loud moans echoed through the throne room as Asgore’s thrusting became much more uneven and brutal the elementals bouncing on his cocks drooling and tightening around his organs as they suddenly cummed at the same time all over themselves and the king. “Nnn your such dirty sluts for my cocks~” he sneers suddenly forcing the elementals into the dead flower bed below them. “H-haaa you sluts are going to take all my cum like the whores you are” he sneers earning a “yes my king” from both Fellby and Grillby.

King Asgore felt his knots swell inside of the elementals causing them to shout and cum a second time tightening even more around his cocks causing him to let out a feral sounding growl as he cums inside his pets…..his whores, breathless pants left them as Asgore wrapped his arms around the bartenders and sitting back on his throne knowing full well they were going to stay like this for awhile his cocks buried inside the elementals and Asgore could not give a shit who saw him and his elemental whores in such a position.


End file.
